This invention relates to a delivery system for a biocide such as an insecticide, fungicide, nematocide, herbicide or other pesticide. This invention also relates to a method of making such a delivery system. This invention also relates to water dispersible compositions containing an effective amount of a biocide or fertilizer.
The dangers of using biocides such as insecticides, fungicides, nematocides or other pesticides are largely known. Generally, such substances pose significant, if not substantial, threat to human beings who come into contact with the chemicals during manufacturing or application of the chemical to a target to be treated, for example, agricultural crops. Great care must be taken in tapping the transport drums and in mixing the chemicals with water prior to a spraying or other distribution operation. Protecting workers from the dangers of the chemicals gives rise to delays and concomitantly increased expense of agricultural production.
Although on a reduced scale, similar dangers exist in the home-use market. Chemicals for the home market are also shipped in liquid form, in smaller containers. The chemicals must be mixed with water and otherwise handled, which increases the risk of harm to the user and even to innocents such as children.